Locked in Blue
by orangeorchid
Summary: Living in the aftermath of a dead friend is never easy, even for Caroline Forbes. But when a handsome English vamp shows up in town set on making Caroline his, life gets even more complex. Caroline starts to wonder whether this new vampire means what he says or if he's playing the same old head games.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! It's my fav Klaus/Caroline with some little changes. Hope you like it! This is my first story so, feedback would be so appreciated!

"Caroline," he whispered. In the mirror's reflection I saw him the way I'd always wanted to. His naked back gleaming in the candlelight and his hand tenderly stroking my cheek. His every muscle visible and rippling with each gentle movement of his body.

"Caroline," he whispered again, his voice had grown huskier with want. In response my thoughts started to cloud with visions of him and I. The bed, the dresser, against the wall. The possibilities were endless, if I wanted.

His hands moved to my hips. Performing slow upward strokes that enjoyed my every curve. I wanted to do the same to him. I could imagine how easy it would be. Just resting my hands on the carved marble that was his abs and with slow motions I'd find his chest, strong and welcoming. Our eyes could meet, our lips would touch, we'd succumb to our desires, If I wanted.

I was beginning to feel very warm, a haze setting over me. I wanted him, no I _needed _ him, but it was wrong.

He smelled like sandalwood, rich and powerful. I couldn't think of a scent more fitting.

"Caroline?" It was a question. He wanted to know where this would go, did I want him, did I want us?

"It's all up to you, Caroline." His eyes were blue, enchantingly blue, I was locked in them like I had been since the beginning.

_I could have him, here and now. If I wanted._

**PART 1**

"Yo! Caroline!" a basketball whizzed past my head. I turned rapidly in the direction it had come. Of course, it was Jeremy Gilbert's doing.

"Sorry!" He yelled, giving me a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Jeremy, that could've hit me!" I replied with some irritation.

"Yeah, but it didn't," his smile was easy, clearly unbothered with the almost-assault.

"Yeah, right," I turned and kept walking, only to hear the urgent shuffling of feet catching up to me.

"So where are you going?" he panted, finally reaching me and leaving his basketball friends behind him. This wasn't unusual, in the past few years Jeremy had become one of my best friends, almost like the little brother I never had.

"I am going home to study." I tried to sound certain, in actuality I had been meaning to study all week and had never gotten around to it. And probably wouldn't tonight.

"Right, sure. So you want to go out to the grill?"

I glared at him.

"Look Jeremy, just because I'm not sure if I'm actually going to study doesn't mean you can be sure I'm not going to study. Stop trying to distract me or I'm going to flunk out of college!"

He laughed, "If you flunk out it won't be my fault."

I swung to playfully hit his arm but he ran ahead to avoid me.

"No but seriously, are you sure you don't want to come with me for an early study break?" his smile was so large at this point I had trouble saying no. It was times like this that he reminded me of his sister and my best friend, Elena. I still couldn't believe we lost her to one of our town's infamous vampire attacks.

I smiled back, "I'd love to Jer, but I really have to work on this. I'm not doing too well in this course."

"Okay, well me and the boys will be shooting pool, so you know where to find us when you cave." Then he hurried off back to his friends, carelessly dribbling the ball he'd brought with him.

I sighed in longing. I honestly wished I could join him. Anything would be better than college algebra. I sucked at math, but I didn't have much of a choice since it was a required course.

It was still early spring. Though some of the trees had grown back their old foliage, most of them remained bare. There was a slight chill in the air that put me on edge. Walking alone in this town rarely ended well for you, even in broad daylight. But I was close enough to home that I wasn't so concerned.

I was a few blocks from my house when I heard a heated conversation happening in an alley.

"I don't think you understand the consequences of your actions," the voice hissed, a slight lisp on his tongue.

"Look, I did everything I could. I really didn't mean it to turn out this way," a panicked voice replied.

I ignored my better instincts and turned toward the commotion. In the inexplicable darkness of the alley I saw two figures. One was the man who was clearly in serious trouble. His brown eyes were fixated on the person in front of him, who was leaning nonchalantly against a brick wall. Unlike the brown eyed man, this one was at ease. It was almost as if he was afraid of what would happen if he looked away from him. The brown eyed man's hands opened and closed nervously. A gleam of sweat covering his palms was somehow visible in the dimness. Suddenly, the calmer of the two stood up straight, his movements sharp and without hesitation.

This figure I saw was clearly not to be challenged. His sandy hair seemed almost welcoming in the sun, but the darkness of his eyes were wild and unpredictable. I felt a chill go down my spine, but there was something more. Though there was something unsettling about this man the way his body looked stirred something in me. He was handsome and in my unfortunate experience I knew that the best looking men in this town had more to do with the supernatural than I was comfortable with. Before common sense could lead me away from the scene his wild eyes found mine.

For a brief moment we stood there, my eyes trapped in his gaze. His jaw clenching and unclenching as if to make a decision. Probably whether or not he should kill me. I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

He moved again without warning.

This time it wasn't a change in posture. He launched himself at the terrified man before him and sunk his gleaming fangs deep within his neck. His victim made a horrible sound, flailing his arms wildly, trying in vain to defend himself. I was only a little afraid to see a dying man. In Mystic Falls I'd seen them many times before. What truly chilled me more than what was happening in front of me was the blonde and his cool blue eyes staring at me as he died. This time I'd seen enough.

I ran.

**PART 2**

I only fumbled for a few minutes with my keys when opening the front door. For a brief second I feared I would be like all those girls I saw in horror movies where they can't get the door to their house open. I tried to control my shaking hands as I pushed images of Freddy Krueger from my mind.

I finally found the right key and slammed the door behind me. The lock made a comforting sound even though I knew no door in existence could keep a vampire out if it'd been invited inside. To my knowledge this one hadn't.

Slowly I fell to the living room couch, my body shaking uncontrollably as I tried to understand what I saw. The facts were I saw some sort of vampire deal gone bad. A black haired vampire in dirty denim probably didn't keep his end of the deal, and the sandy haired vampire murdered him. All while maintaining freakish eye contact with me through all of it.

Okay, so he definitely saw me. No way around that. But I also saw him. Flaxen hair that would probably fall into loose curls if he grew it long. A lean build, and casual dress, with blue eyes that danced with unspoken intentions.

A chill ran through me as a repressed thought bubbled toward the surface. If he hadn't murdered someone in front of me I may have reluctantly agreed he was sexy. I just couldn't find a vampire attractive, though they often were, that was a good way to die.

The minute you start thinking that someone beautiful couldn't possibly be capable of such horrible things was always the minute you lose your grip on reality.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

I didn't move.

I thought about asking who it was, but at this point I was afraid to breath.

"Hello? Are you home?" I sighed with relief, it was Jeremy. But a panicked sensation quickly followed, what if the vampire followed me home and found Jeremy at my door?

I ran to the door, throwing the locks open.

"Jeremy oh god I-" it wasn't Jeremy.

The blue eyed killer had found me.

**Part 3**

"How did you-"

"Parlor trick, love. Don't think about it too hard. Hows about you let me have a word?" I wasn't expecting him to be English, this wasn't going to help me find him any less attractive.

"Okay," I replied, trying to sound assertive, "have your word now."

He cocked his head to the side, rolling his eyes in apparent exasperation. "Look love, I was actually thinking we'd have it inside." His eyes moved past me and ended in my living room.

"I don't think so. I'm not stupid." You didn't live in Mystic Falls by inviting vampires inside, especially not ones as dangerous as this one.

"Right, I suppose you're not," he grinned playfully, "I'd compel you but I can smell the vervain from here, which is not unusual. This whole bloody town reeks of it, "he rolled his eyes again, disgust dripping from his tone. "Oh well, what is your name?"

I hesitated.

"You might as well tell me, I'll find out one way or another, and as you saw it's not a good thing to make me your enemy." All traces of his previous good nature slipped from his face. It was incredibly disturbing how one minute he could seem so nice and the next he just wasn't.

I considered it. This was a small town, chances are someone wouldn't be drinking vervain and they'd know who I was and who my friends were. I couldn't risk bringing them into it.

"It's Caroline," I replied in defeat.

He smiled again, "Caroline what, love?"

"Forbes." Yet again more information I was uncomfortable with him having.

"Ah yes, the Forbes family. Single mother, Sheriff. Yes, I think I have heard of you." He seemed almost pleased with himself for knowing such basic information.

"Is that all I can do for you?" I snapped. "I had other things I wanted to do today than watch someone die."

He smiled wider now, showing his deceivingly perfect teeth. Not a fang in sight.

"Ah, Caroline. I do think I like you, so full of life," he chuckled lightly. _How disarmingly human of him_.

I refrained the urge to roll my eyes, I was lucky he didn't decide to kill me for mouthing off earlier. In fact it seemed he found it endearing. _Great_.

"Anyway, dear Caroline, as you said, you are a busy _woman_," he emphasized the word as his eyes traced down my body, "so I'll cut to the chase."

I didn't know how I felt about him blatantly checking me out. I was afraid I was more than a little okay with it.

"You see Caroline, you saw something very unfortunate. I was coming here to kill you but, I'm feeling benevolent this afternoon. So, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Tell no one what you saw, or that you saw me."

"How could I tell anyone I saw you? I don't even know your name," I spat with great annoyance.

"That my dear is irrelevant at the moment. Just promise you'll be a good girl and do as I ask."

"Fine. I'll be a 'good girl'," I sneered the last part. Grown women just love being called "good girls".

He smiled again, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Wonderful. It was a pleasure meeting you, Caroline'" he said cheerfully, finally stepping off my porch. "Hopefully in the future you'll invite me in," he paused before turning back to meet my eyes, "And I can show you some more of my parlor tricks." The statement was riddled with suggestion, his full lips curving in a devious smirk.

All I could do was stare back in shock and he laughed once more before racing off, his voice echoing through the streets long after he had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 3**

"No, Diane! The streamers go _around_ the room not from the ceiling!" I sighed dramatically while Diane, a new freshmen, scrambled to undo the damage. I was surrounded by idiots, but I kind of loved it.

For a long time my world had been chaos and the only peace I found was planning the school's dances. Only issue being that I had graduated. But when Jer mentioned how no one had volunteered to plan homecoming I stepped in with no sweat. Not much had changed since I graduated, it still felt like home.

This homecoming's theme was Luau in Vegas. The school picked the theme, which is probably why no one wanted to touch the train wreck. Somewhere along the line the council thought sand in Hawaii and sand in Las Vegas was the perfect combining feature and ran with it. There was imported sand all over the gym that badly clashed with the mandatory inflatable palm trees. As if that wasn't tacky enough someone had decided to hang christmas lights from the branches.

It took all of my strength to not tear it all down in what would surely be homecoming justice. Instead I swallowed my pride and used it to distract me from the new vampire in town with an unfortunate interest in me. My instincts all screamed to leave it alone and stop thinking about him, but remembering his face couldn't be that bad. I was just preparing myself, for safety reasons, right? It wasn't my fault that his strange bluish-green eyes were as gorgeous as they were haunting.

"Caroline!" I looked up, it was Jeremy staring concernedly at me.

"Oh hey Jer. I didn't hear you," I replied, a little taken aback by his presence.

"Yeah, I noticed. I've been yelling at you for like ever and you were just gone. Whats up with you?"

"Nothing, Jeremy," I smiled, trying to look like nothing was actually up, but he didn't buy it. His face actually looked more upset. _Damn it_.

"Caroline. I don't like it when you lie, when people lie around here they-" he stopped suddenly, unable to finish his thoughts. He looked down quickly and cleared his throat before trying again. "Things happen when people lie here Caroline. You know that."

Now it was my turn to look down.

He was talking about Elena. When all of these crazy vampires came back to town Elena had been the one to jump head first into the fray. As her problems got bigger, she never told Jeremy the truth about any of it, always hoping to protect him. Then she got into a problem that couldn't be fixed and Jeremy was left alone to wonder if he could've helped her.

The answer to the question that haunted my friend was probably a no. What could a teenage boy do against an angry vampire after his sister? Nothing but die with her. Sometimes, though, I thought that's what he would've wanted.

"Look Jer, I'm really sorry I zoned out. Nothing is going on. You know I'd tell you about it, right? I just have a lot on my plate with school and stuff. I didn't want to burden you with college when you haven't even graduated yet," I smiled sheepishly at him. It was a genuine smile, because it was mostly true.

His face seemed to relax then, as his boyish grin took over. "Yeah I know you would. I guess I'm just on edge because the trees are blossoming."

He looked away again. Elena had died around the time our plants started blooming. The trees being the most noticeable. I had noticed them too.

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hold, "I know Jeremy. I miss her too."

We stayed there for a moment, fighting off tears, and for me fighting off guilt before we went our separate ways. He had to get to basketball practice and I had to finish decorating. Everyone had already left for lunch by the time we finished and I was way behind.

After Jeremy had collected himself he made me promise again to tell him if something was wrong. I had agreed for his sake, while fighting the growing lump forming in my throat. When he had gone I looked up and saw Diane had left some of the streamers taped to the ceiling.

"Grr, Diane." I said under my breath. If I ever got my hands on her she'd never volunteer for another dance again.

I grabbed the nearest ladder and started plucking streamers when I heard his voice: "Need some help, love?"

I gasped, losing my footing on the ladder steps and grasp on the streamers all at once. I saw my life flash before my eyes as I fell from the sky, followed by an abrupt stop and the feeling of strong arms cradling me.

I was afraid to open my eyes. I knew what I'd see if I did and I didn't know how I'd handle it.

"Caroline?" his voice was concerned.

I opened my eyes in time to see the absurdity of the situation. The handsome blonde vampire with blue-green eyes had caught me in his arms. His face looked worried and was dangerously close to mine. This alone was enough to stop my heart, but fate wasn't done. At that moment the streamers I had dropped fell behind him in fantastic ripples like they'd decided to throw a party and he was the guest of honor.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Caroline answer me! Are you alright?" his voice was angrier and somehow louder. I had clearly zoned out again.

"Yeah, I'm great," was all I could muster, too busy wondering why fate was screwing with my head.

"You're great? Bloody hell woman, the way you were staring I thought you had a concussion and then I'd have to turn you."

My brow furrowed, "a concussion isn't bad enough to need turning."

"Yes well, how else would I make you mine?" He grinned a predatory smile that I ignored.

"You could try being nice to me." I blurted out. _I must have a concussion because real Caroline wouldn't be telling a vampire how to flirt with her._ _Stupid Caroline, stupid!_

"Oh but that's the problem love," he whispered, "I'm not a nice man." He sounded serious, like whatever he was saying he wanted me to know was the truth.

Before I could figure out what to say to that I was left alone on my feet. Shocked I looked around me half expecting him to be gone, but he was now by the faux palm trees.

"Nice theme," he chuckled, "you pick it yourself?" His gaze was on our giant "Welcome to Luau Vegas" banner.

I guess the candid moment was over. "Um, no. It was the school," I said trying to hide my confusion over the situation.

"Ah school. Was never a fan. Some vampires like to enroll and graduate again and again, never getting bored. Poor fools. You can only read about the Spanish Inquisition so many times..." He was pacing around the gym, gingerly inspecting all the cheap decor.

"Were you around for that?" I asked quietly. Interest in vampire back stories usually went against my code but I _was_ curious.

He looked at me again with that smile that stretched widely across his face. "No, I don't believe I was around then. I kept to myself mostly." He replied cooly as he traced designs in the sand with his fingers. "Human matters are generally stupid."

I flinched. Though I wasn't sure why, a lot of vampires found humans inferior.

"Right, I'm sure," I tried not to sound offended, it seemed to work because he didn't notice.

"Why Hawaii and Vegas?" He asked, dusting the sand from his palms off on his pants, "they couldn't be more different."

I wanted to reply but a voice inside my head said this had gone too far. I didn't need to know him like this. This is how girls like me die in this town. "I don't know," I sighed "is there something I can help you with?"

He looked up to meet my gaze again. Unlike the last time we did this it was free of the violent tension. Just my eyes and his, alone together. To my unsure mind it almost seemed like he was wondering why he was there too.

He finally looked away, breaking our gaze. "Yes I suppose there is. I need you to break into your mother's files and fix something for me."

"Ex-cuse me? What makes you think I can do that?" I couldn't believe him, asking to hack into the police system. I wasn't freaking Sherlock Holmes.

"Well, your mother is the Sheriff, so that gives you access to passwords and such. Oh and to cover both possible meanings for that question I'll kill her if you don't." He sounded like a spoiled child. His expression had changed to what I can only describe as "any questions?"

"You can't do that!" I yelled, "That's my mother!"

"Oh, but I can Caroline and that's something you'll need to understand about me." His voice was low and serious now. The warmth in his eyes had turned ice cold.

"What makes you think I want to understand anything about you!?" My rage for vampires had returned in full force now. Threatening my mother was completely unacceptable, even to whatever part of me that found him interesting.

My intense response caused his eyes to widen.

"That's not what it sounded like earlier," he said quietly, almost like he was hurt.

It made me madder, how dare he threaten me then expect me to be okay.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was all I could think to reply without being truly offensive.

For a moment he kept his bewildered hurt expression, then the clouds came, masking his face in solemn darkness.

"I suppose you don't," all emotion but controlled anger had left him. "I'll be seeing you at ten tomorrow Caroline. Be prepared." With that he stormed out, jaw clenched tightly and fists balled at his sides.

I'd angered the monster. The monster that wanted to kill my mother. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. I felt I should be more worried about the consequences of my actions but I couldn't find it in my rage to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hellloo everyone! The dream sequence at the end is written for T but I was thinking about fleshing it out in M in a separate mini-story. Let me know if you'd be interested! Thanks for any feedback!**

**PART 4**

I had a hell of a time trying to plan the dance after my mystery vamp left. Too paranoid to climb the ladder again I'd set out to remove the lights from the palms, but I couldn't focus. Images of his face so close to mine kept returning to my thoughts, only to be squashed by my guilt and his threats.

_Why do you do this to yourself, Caroline? He's not right._

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Was he bad? Yes. He'd shown me twice now how bad he could be. He'd even warned me outright that he wasn't very nice. Still, there was something about him that challenged the facts.

He hadn't killed me yesterday when he wanted to, and he hadn't let me fall today when he could have. Would a truly bad man do those things? Truthfully, I didn't know.

Finally, I decided I'd had enough of the headaches and went home. Hoping a nap could clear my head.

When I unlocked the door I immediately tripped over a pair of my sandals that I'd been meaning to put away.

"Shit!" I cried, before finding my footing.

"Excuse me?" a hoarse voice replied.

"Mom?" I questioned.

A blonde disheveled head poked itself from behind the couch. The good news was it was my mother, the bad news was she looked terrible. Where her skin was usually warm and vibrant, it had turned sullen and tired. Her eyes had collected dark bags while the rest of her skin seemed to be hanging loosely from her bones.

"Caroline?" came her sarcastic reply.

"Mom, what are you doing home so early?" After the initial shock of finding someone in my house I was now genuinely concerned for her health. She looked terrible.

"Oh well," she sighed, "I woke up feeling a little feverish, but I thought the AC wasn't cool enough so I went in anyway." She coughed a little before pulling the plush blankets tighter around her shoulders. "But then I started to feel worse. So, I just came home."

"Oh, mom," I replied sympathetically. The stress of her job was always making her sick.

"It's fine Caroline. I'm just going to rest for the day. Maybe drinking a gallon of NyQuil and some sleep will help."

I made a face, "actually I think that might kill you." But the conversation was over. She'd already laid back down, eyes closed, and numb to the world.

I sighed, lightly shaking my head. _If only I could be numb to the world right now._

I looked at the clock. It was nearly five and since mom was out there were no plans for dinner. After opening and closing the fridge door about a hundred times, hoping the contents would change I finally settled on some lasagna that was sitting on the counter.

It looked delicious after it had been microwaved, but the melted cheese covered up the parts that had still been left ice cold. Rather than put it in again and wait for it to burn, I toughed it out, washing it down with a diet coke.

After that I quickly showered and changed into my pajamas, preparing myself for the night of algebra I'd been putting off. I opened the book and had gotten to page 43 when my phone rang.

"Jeremy, honestly I'm studying."

His first response was to laugh, "I thought that's what you went to do yesterday?"

"Well, I got sidetracked okay? I've had a lot on my mind." That was an understatement.

"What? The dance?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes! This dance is a lot of planning."

He laughed again.

"I'm serious!"

"I know, that's what's so funny."

I was about to say something snarky when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see him there sitting on my bed, watching me with a slight smirk on his face.

I held in a startled gasp, "Jer, I'm gonna have to call you back." I didn't wait for him to respond. I just hung up.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, suddenly breathless.

"Not long," he replied simply. Still grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

He was all in black today. Black denim jeans and a tight black V-neck that showed off his sculpted chest. To top it off he was wearing a very stylish leather jacket. The kind casual bikers wore for function, not fashion.

"How did you get inside?" I asked, my shock melting into outrage.

"You're Mum. She's not feeling well you know. Thought I'd bring by dinner."

I shot back to the lasagna I had earlier. I made another face. _That bastard._

"Don't look so appalled, love. It's not poisoned. Just a genuine token of concern." He had started pyramiding his fingers, it made him look like a Bond villain.

"Why are you here?" I demanded exasperatedly. But his eyes were no longer on my face.

"Are you cold?" He asked suddenly.

Before I could spit out a confused and hateful remark I decided to follow his gaze. I realized much too late that I hadn't been wearing a bra throughout this exchange. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest, repressing an oncoming blush.

"No! I'm not cold!" I hissed.

"Then why?" He asked innocently.

"That's none of you-"

"Do you find me...stimulating?" He added slowly, his smirk returning.

I threw my textbook at him. He easily dodged it, laughing quietly to himself.

I ran to my closet and pulled on the first sweat shirt I saw. This one happened to be a bright yellow one with the words "PINK" scrawled across it in bold magenta lettering.

"Why are you here?" I demanded again after I was sure my chest was covered.

For a brief second he almost looked disappointed, "I believe we had plans," he replied expectantly.

I took a minute to throw him a disgusted incredulous look before I remembered our discussion earlier.

"First, you said that was tomorrow, second you said it was at ten. Not 7:30!" I hissed again in outrage.

"True, but with our little disagreement earlier I thought you might've realized you were ready to apologize." His tone was a warning, he was giving me an out for upsetting him earlier.

"Also, with your mother..incapacitated I thought this would be the perfect time to steal you away," He said cheerily his slight lisp making a brief appearance.

I stared at him blankly. He wanted me to apologize, because he threatened my mother. I couldn't even.

He stared back, his expression growing fiercer through each passing second of silence.

Common sense told me I should cave, but I was feeling unusually stubborn.

He raised his eyebrows expectantly, a last warning. I folded my arms in defiance.

He growled, "Caroline, as much as I want to see what's under that sweat shirt you are making it increasingly difficult to not kill you."

I turned my head away, "I'm not sorry," I replied, looking down.

His next motion was so fast I didn't even notice he'd made it until I felt his cool hand cupping my face. He was forcing me to look into his eyes. They were their usual shade of greenish-blue with something extra brewing. His jaw was twitching like mad, a sure sign of his irritation. I held my breath but didn't budge. If he wanted me on this fool's errand that was one thing, but I wasn't sorry for hating him.

After a moment he dropped his hand grumbling, "Whatever."

I tried not to smile. I had won.

"Get dressed. We are leaving shortly," he hissed petulantly before returning to his seat on my bed.

Normally I would take offense to being ordered around, but I wasn't pushing my luck tonight. After rejecting three of my outfits he finally allowed an entirely black ensemble I didn't know I had.

I was dressed in dark blue jeans, with a black turtleneck sweater I'd gotten last year all paired with leather boots. He had demanded I wear gloves as well, but I gleefully informed him that I had none.

"What sort of woman doesn't own a pair of black gloves?" He asked with irritation.

"The kind who's been so busy with school but keeps getting _interrupted_ by forces beyond her control!" I snapped.

He just scowled.

Afterwards we were finally on our way. I said my mental goodbyes to my mother, hoping I'd make it back home tonight. If I didn't I knew she'd be devastated and forever without peace. Hopefully, that scenario would never come up.

I wondered idly how he planned to get me to the police station. If riding a vampire was like riding a horse I knew I'd be spent by the time we got there. Of course the idea of me straddling his back wasn't terrible... _Stop it Caroline!_

"What the-?" I began, thrown from my mental lecture.

There in my driveway sat a flashy black car with shiny new rims and blank plates. I frowned.

"You stole a car?!" I exclaimed.

"Problem?" He countered.

"Yes! We're going to get pulled over. Where the hell is your car?" I was pissed. As if the sheriff's daughter breaking into police records wasn't enough, now he wanted me in a stolen vehicle.

He groaned loudly. "I'm a bloody vampire, Caroline. I don't need a car. YOU do."

Before I could respond he had reached the passenger door and was opening it. "Out," he ordered. I was confused until I saw the lean legs of a woman step out of the car.

"You must be bloody joking!" She cried.

The woman was thin and fashionably dressed in black, right down to her tights. Her silky blonde hair was fastened back in a tight bun that still allowed bits of her bangs to frame her face. Her eyes were as blue as his, and her face bore the same annoyed expression.

"To the back, Rebekah," he repeated, "my patience wears thin."

Rebekah looked at me, as if suddenly realizing I was there. For a moment she considered me, examining me with increasing disdain.

"Really Niklaus? You drug me out here for this one? She's not even that pretty."

"Get. In. The. Car. Rebekah," he seethed, enunciating each word with remarkable hatred, "before I stake you."

I should've been offended by the insult, or terrified that he had reached his breaking point, but instead I was enthralled.

"Niklaus," I whispered triumphantly. I finally knew his name. Unfortunately, I had forgotten I was in the presence of vampires. They had both heard me.

He shot me a look so wicked I felt genuine fear for the first time since we had met. He shot Rebekah an equal look, but she seemed unfazed.

"If the two of you aren't in the car by the count of three, they will _never_ find your bodies," he threatened.

We needed no further instruction. I rushed to meet his demands, while Rebekah did so on her own time. Once he'd finished however, we were both seated.

Wordlessly he walked to the drivers side and got in. For a moment he sat in the darkness, gripping the steering wheel tightly with his eyes closed.

"What on earth are you doing?" Rebekah questioned.

"Convincing myself not to kill you,'" he replied through clenched teeth.

She just rolled her eyes.

**PART 5**

"So what are we doing here?" I asked when we reached the station. It was the first words spoken since we'd left my house.

"Yes, and um, do remind me why I'm here again instead of doing oh I don't know, anything but this?" Rebekah added with hostility.

He inhaled deeply before he answered, a sly grin plastered on his face. "You, little sister, are here to assist Caroline in her endeavors."

"And why am babysitting _your_ boring girlfriend? Why aren't you doing this?"

"I'm not his girlfriend," I interjected sharply, "also I don't appreciate your tone."

"That's fine. I didn't ask for your opinion," she scoffed.

He interrupted before we could get any further, "Ladies, if we can get through tonight I would be eternally grateful for your patience. This is all part of the grand scheme of things," he announced boldly as he waved his hand through the air.

"What grand scheme?" Rebekah sighed. Her demeanor said he'd done this before.

"All in good time, little sister."

She sighed again, clearly annoyed.

"Now, I'll need the both of you to break into the Sheriff's office and upload the information from the database onto this," he pulled a small green flash drive from his jacket pocket.

"A flash drive, seriously? This is not Mission Impossible," I moaned.

"Just do it," he demanded harshly, "I will leave you two the car, I have other business tonight."

"What business-" Rebekah began, but he had already vanished. "I bloody hate it when he does that."

I had to agree with her.

Moments later I was crawling through my mother's office window hoping no one caught the Sheriff's daughter breaking and entering.

I placed my footing gingerly on the wooden floor, hoping to avoid a creaking sound. I sighed when I felt sure there wouldn't be one.

"Move!" Rebekah hissed, shoving me aside.

"Hey! Can you not? You could've knocked something over," I hissed.

"Don't be so dramatic," she whispered, "hurry up and get to the computer. We don't have much time."

"Why did you need me to do this again? You're clearly capable of breaking into my mother's office," I asked while reluctantly starting up the computer. I avoided making eye contact with a framed picture of an eight year old me on the desk. My dimples and pigtails certainly wouldn't approve.

"Because, we need the password to the files. And as you know this whole damn town is dripping with vervain. Police certainly not excluded," she added bitterly, examining a small horse statue I'd given my mother for her birthday one year.

Finally the computer loaded, and I clicked an icon labeled "MF Law Database". Why they didn't want to spell Mystic Falls? I don't know, but it certainly couldn't have been as easily misconstrued.

A window popped up searching for a username and password. Lucky for me the username was already in the blank box by default as "forbes1242". All I had to do was come up with the password.

"Well? On with it then!" Rebekah whispered urgently over my shoulder. She'd finally stopped examining my mother's things long enough to spy.

I hesitated. What could her password be?

I tried the most popular options that I'd read about online once.

"1234" incorrect.

"4321" incorrect.

"Love" incorrect"

I grimaced. Of course those wouldn't work, my mother wasn't an idiot. I just didn't know what else it could be.

"Tic toc, little mortal. If you fail even Niklaus won't save you."

I inhaled deeply to gather my thoughts. What sort of password would she use?

I glanced around the room. It hadn't changed much since I was here for a stomachache and mom had to bring me to work.

The room itself was a deep mahogany shade. With large bookcases covering the back wall, though there were some books on the shelves most of it were case files shoved neatly and haphazardly. It seemed she had the intention of keeping things organized but lost her ambition.

Then I saw all the pictures. Me when I was six on Easter, me when I was four and lost my first tooth prematurely after I fell face first on the driveway, and again me in pigtails. All of which were framed and smiling brightly at me from different points amongst her cluttered desk. I sighed sadly and typed, "caroline92".

"Welcome to the Mystic Falls Database" the screen welcomed.

"Good. I had almost given up hope," Rebekah quipped, "now plug the flash drive in and let's go."

No sooner than I had we heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hide!" Rebekah ordered.

I looked, there was nowhere to hide with this little time, so I ducked under the desk and hoped for the best.

I heard the sound of a key entering the knob, then someone walking in my direction.

Then there was a sharp cracking sound followed by a heavy thud.

With a sinking feeling I peaked over the desk to see Rebekah standing over something with a concerned expression. A better look showed me the limp body of a man in uniform.

Rebekah had killed an officer.

"Rebekah! What the hell are you thinking!" I screeched in horror.

In a flash Rebekah was at my side, covering my mouth with her hand.

"Shut up and relax!" she growled, "That was no human."

We both looked at the crumpled form below us. His head was twisted at an unnatural angle, eyes still open. His last expression seemed numb to the situation he found himself in.

"Then what was it?" I accused.

"Vampire. But not quite. It appeared he'd been hexed. When he saw me he didn't process it, he had been prepared for only one mission."

I frowned, "So, a vampire cop was in my mother's office, why?"

"The same reason we are. Finish up, we have to move a body."

I groaned.

Moving a body wasn't easy. Even with vampire strength I had a sneaking suspicion Rebekah wasn't carrying her weight. A balancing act through the window, sneaking past the police station, and finally dumping the body in the trunk had left me spent for the drive back.

"What's your problem?" Rebekah questioned in a bitchy tone.

I glared at her, "Oh nothing. Just moved a full grown man's body to the trunk after hacking into my mother's computer for the shadiest vampires I've ever met, when I SHOULD HAVE been doing my homework. No big deal."

Her return glance was ice cold, but she said nothing.

When we'd finally arrived at my house Rebekah ordered me out.

"What about the body?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," was the curt reply and with that she sped away, leaving exhaust fumes in her wake.

I sighed deeply. I was more than happy to leave the body dumping to her. I was exhausted and thanks to my new vampire friends I had no energy left to study.

I didn't bother being quiet when I walked in, I knew mom would still be passed out on the couch from whatever cold medicine cocktail she'd cooked up. I ate another piece of the possibly tainted lasagna, too tired to worry about death, and crawled into bed.

**Part 6**

I felt a presence behind me in the darkness, I didn't need to turn to know whose it was. It was him as it always was lately. The hairs on my neck stood on end in a mixture of fear and anticipation.

It scared me the way I felt about him. Just knowing he was here made me want him in ways I didn't understand. I wanted to run my fingers through his wavy blonde hair, to know his body as well as my own, and to rake my teeth across his lips in greed. I needed him.

But here I was, hesitating. Hesitating because I could see the fire in his eyes, that gorgeous amber glow was sultry, and I knew it was for me. But I had seen it elsewhere. Torture and death could make those eyes glow too.

"Not now," he said gently. He seemed to sense my uncertainty as he caressed my cheek with his hand, cradling my face with the other.

"Not now," he repeated softer, and his mouth was close to mine. I felt his warm breath on my lips and I willed him to kiss me, to finally set me free of the guilt and want.

"I have wanted this..." I whispered against his mouth, before it met my own.

It was soft, but sure, as though he was trying to tell me it was okay to want him the way I did.

"I know. I have to," he whispered back, breaking our kiss. In his eyes, behind the raging fire, I saw the sincerity in his words. He wanted me as I wanted him, and not for the selfish reasons I had suspected but because he needed to know me too.

I gave in then, and let our bodies intertwine. Allowing us to join in ways I could've only imagined. I was free. He was finally mine and I his. No more worry and caution.

But then it wasn't right. Something felt wrong.

I sat upright, gasping for air. The dream had been incredibly intense and I still felt flush from the events. Unfortunately, I'd brought the "wrong" feeling with me into consciousness.

My room was bright now, the vampires had left my curtains wide open when they'd snuck me out, temporarily blinding me. Still, I could see a dark form laxly sitting on the chair at the foot of my bed.

"Pleasant dreams, Caroline?" A familiar voice purred.

My eyes adjusted to see Klaus smirking devilishly in delight.

I tried not to die inside when I came to the sudden realization that he'd been in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 7**

I tried in vain to steady my shaking hands. I knew if they were unsteady my voice would be too and I couldn't let him see me shaken.

"What's the matter, darling?" he asked with faked concern, "you look a bit sick."

I didn't know how to react. I was mortified, and upset, but most of all _violated._ I still didn't feel ready to speak but I had to wipe the smirk off his face.

"How long have you been in my head?" I asked slowly, unsure if the rage or humiliation would devour me first.

"I don't kiss and tell, love. But I saw enough to make me blush. I don't think I've ever done anything like that in my entire existence," he chuckled.

I was suddenly very nauseas.

"...well, there was that one time in Prague.."

On impulse I launched myself at him, throwing poorly made fists at his head.

"You know, what gives you the right? Why are you even here? Who asked you here!?" I shrieked, continuing my assault.

He grabbed my wrists, easily restraining me and laughing wickedly.

"Oh Caroline," he began softly as he pulled me close to his chest. "I'm here because you want me here."

We stood there again, staring at each other with unreadable expressions. My mind was starting to relive the events of my dreams when I heard a loud banging on my front door.

My mind raced. Mom was at work today and would have no need to bang on her own front door. Besides after everything that had happened anyone could be at my door. The police, an enemy vampire, some random other supernatural trying to take me out.

"Caroline!" a voice called. It was a very upset sounding Jeremy, I breathed a sigh of relief before focusing my attention on my captor.

"Let. Me. Go." I hissed between gritted teeth. He released me with little hesitation before taking his seat at the foot of my bed.

I didn't wait for any further reactions, I belted downstairs to answer the door before Jeremy tore it off the hinges.

"Caroline open up!" Jeremy yelled again just as I opened the door.

"Hey Jer, um what's going on?" I asked reluctantly. I'd never seen him act so erratic before.

"Caroline what the hell? You don't answer your phone, I haven't seen you in days. Where have you been?" His hair was mussed like he hadn't slept in awhile and his eyes looked bloodshot. I hoped I wasn't the reason for that.

"I'm sorry Jer, I've just been busy," I said guiltily.

"So you keep saying," he quipped, pushing past me and into my living room, "but you won't say with what."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied "I'm thirsty, are you thirsty? Because I'm going to get juice."

He rubbed his eyes roughly with his palms, "Uh yeah. Sure."

I smiled at him as I made my way to the kitchen to grab a glass from the cabinet.

"I just want to know what's going on Caroline," Jeremy called from around the corner. I couldn't blame him. If he was doing to me what I was doing to him I'd be concerned to.

As I was deciding what to say I suddenly felt like I wasn't alone.

"Yes Caroline," Klaus whispered with his lips at my ear, "what _is_ going on?" I nearly dropped my juice.

"Caroline?" Jeremy called.

"I don't like sharing, Caroline," he whispered, the intensity of his words glittering in his eyes, "And this little boy has been spending quite a bit of time with you."

I ignored him.

"Coming, Jer." I called back, turning to return to the living room, but Jeremy had already joined me in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey," I said startled, "didn't hear you sneak up on me." I glanced around nervously looking for Klaus, but he had vanished. I was relieved to not have to have that conversation just yet.

"Well, you were taking a while. Thought I'd see what was up," he replied, taking the glass from my hand and taking healthy gulps. _Boys._

"Right," I laughed lightly. My relief was cut short when I noticed Klaus had reappeared on the couch directly behind Jeremy, leaning on it with a rather irritated expression. I tried not to make eye contact.

"So what's going on, Caroline?"

I looked up at my friend's kid brother and I saw the weight I'd been carrying on my shoulders reflected in his face. He'd been through so much with Elena, and here I was walking down the same path, making the same mistakes.

"Caroline, please. I need to know," his voice was full of a weary sadness. He didn't expect me to tell him, he was just hoping against the odds I would.

Behind him I could see Klaus' disapproving form. His head shaking back and forth, his crossed arms enhancing the negative motion.

My gaze returned to Jeremy and I knew I couldn't hide this from him anymore.

"Okay Jer, I'll tell you," I said finally.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but meet me at the grill in twenty. I have some business to take care of first."

I cautioned a glance in Klaus' direction but he had once again vanished.

"What? In twenty minutes? No way. A lot can happen in twenty minutes." He had a point, but there was no getting around this.

"I know, but I'll be there. I promise." For a moment his resolve faltered, a look of serious thought crossed his face before he agree.

"Fine. But you had better be there."

"I will."

After Jeremy was safely away I took the stairs slowly to my room. If Klaus was even still here he would probably be in a bad mood.

I was not disappointed.

There still sitting on my bed with the door ajar was Klaus, a vicious look plastered on his chiseled features. He was pretending not to notice me.

I knew he had heard me enter, but the look on his face made me wish he hadn't. His nostrils were flared and the skin between his eyes were pinched. I'd never seen someone so angry.

I stood there in the doorway, waiting for a response, any response.

"Who. is. that," he seethed without warning.

"Who was who?" His ferocity had caught me off guard.

He was at my side in a flash, "Do not play games with me Caroline. Who is that? Every time I've seen you he's been there," he growled.

"Are you...jealous?" I asked in a teasing note.

"Incredibly," he replied flatly.

The serious tone halted any laugh I may have had. His eyes had begun turning an amber hue and his face appeared strained.

"I don't like to share, Caroline," he breathed. I didn't dare reply. I didn't even know what to say.

After a moment he looked away and regained his composure, but he was still visibly upset.

"Who is he to you, Caroline?" He finally asked.

"He's my best friend's little brother."

"And where is she now?"

"Dead," I said bluntly, "vampires."

"I'm sorry," he replied with begrudging sympathy.

"It's fine. I told her I'd look after him. That's why he's always here."

He nodded in understanding.

After a moment he added, "Fine. But if he gets in my way there will be consequences."

"No. You won't hurt him!"

"On the contrary Caroline. I can and I will, unless perhaps you prefer I bring him into our little club, maybe give him all those answers he's been wanting?" He said conspiratorially.

"No!" I shrieked again.

"Good. Then you'll have no problem coming with me right now."

"What? Why?"

"We have to identify a body."

**Part 8**

I felt a twinge of anger rise into my consciousness. He had clearly heard me trying to leave him to talk to Jeremy. He didn't like it.

"I can't go right now. I have to talk to Jeremy first. Then I'll go," I whispered, fearing any volume louder would result in yelling my head off.

"And what is it you plan to tell young Jeremy, Mm?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth. He deserves it!" I answered adamantly.

"Are you sure, Caroline? I don't think you've thought this quite through." His voice was full of mock sympathy. As handsome as he was he could be just as mean.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

He started towards me. "Well, think about it, love. Are you going to tell Jeremy, whose only sister was killed by vampires that you've been bouncing around with one? That you've been doing him favors. Betrayed your family? Killed in his name?"

"I didn't kill him! That was Rebekah!" I interjected. It hadn't been me. In the office I had nearly called the police myself. I never wanted anyone to die, man or not.

"Yes, but do you deny the others?" We were inches apart now, this time our stances were free of sexual tension. He was staring beyond my eyes, like he was searching for answers in my soul.

"I was forced," I added finally.

"Yes, you were, but your dreams tell me you enjoy a bit of that," he said darkly. My memories were flooded with visions of he and I, naked and intertwined, in one compromising situation after another. The scenes in question replayed over and over as if to prove a point.

I suppressed a blush.

He gave one of his famous smirks before continuing the tirade. "Yes, despite these actions against your will and general debauchery, I dare say you like it. Perhaps that's why we get on so well."

"And why is that?" I sneered defiantly.

"Because you like the dark side and I like to take you there."

I had no smart remark for that. It made too much sense. And I was afraid if I thought enough about it to dispute it I'd end up agreeing.

"And she is stunned to silence," he said triumphantly. Throwing his arms in the air victoriously before reclining in my chair, his hands clasped behind his head.

"And what do you suppose I do with the people in my life now? Ignore them while you drag me on these wild schemes you won't explain? Avoid them when they ask for the answers they so desperately deserve?"

"That's really not for me to decide, Caroline," he replied dismissively.

At that moment I hated him again, for what felt like the millionth time in a very short period.

He was in my room, in my favorite chair, relaxing without a care in the world while he gave me so many of them.

More disgusting than that was my reaction to the exposed flesh his lifted shirt gave me. Never had a guy given me such mixed emotions before.

I wanted him as much as I wanted him to leave me the hell alone.

"So what am I going to do about Jeremy? You obviously don't want me to explain anything to him."

"On the contrary. I think you should. It would certainly make my life easier to have an extra hand with things. No more sneaking around the human boy that seems to follow you around like a lost dog. Maybe another man to talk to. Ugh, the way you and my sister engage leaves a lot to be desired. Mostly silence. I desire a lot of silence where you two are concerned," he rambled.

"He is not going to be involved in any of this," I ordered.

"Now why is that, love?" he chuckled.

"Because if he gets hurt, I will blame you, and I will spend the rest of my life dedicating to hating you." I meant this with every fiber of my being. Jeremy was the last key to my old life. The one where things were easy and fun. All those memories would die with him if he left me and along with him the last ounce of my compassion.

"And what makes you think I'll care?" he challenged.

"We both know you'll care."

His face was stern, but he made no motion to argue with me. He knew as well as I that he couldn't. Whatever messed up force that made me want him around, he answered to for wanting to be around.

I walked slowly to my closet to grab a light jacket and a comfy pair of shoes. More resigned than ever about the turn my life had taken recently.

"While I'm getting dressed I want you to make up a story for Jeremy. I won't be the one to lie to him again, so you'd better make it good," my voice sounded as flat as I felt.

Again he said nothing. By the time I was ready I noticed my cell phone had moved from my desk to my dresser, and there were several missed calls and texts from Jeremy. None I dared look at for fear I would change my mind about leaving so willingly with Klaus.

Our car ride was a quiet and lonely one.


End file.
